Palio di Siena
by Satai Nad
Summary: Août 2015. Raymond Reddington et Elizabeth Keen sont en cavale depuis trois mois et posent leurs valises à Sienne, le jour de la très réputée course du Palio. Un jour de fête mais aussi un jour de révélations qui pourraient tout changer entre eux... OS très, très chaud, vous êtes prévenus...


Je vous offre cet OS "hottie" comme un cadeau, pour vous récompenser de votre fidélité. Ce sera la dernière chose que je publierai avant longtemps, car je reprends le travail, et mes publications risquent de devenir plus que chaotiques. Je n'abandonne pas "Praetorius", je le laisse seulement de côté en attendant les vacances, qui, j'espère me permettront de le terminer.

Bonne lecture. Merci de m'avoir suivi.

* * *

" _Il était comme le soleil… rayonnant, robuste, déterminé… un immortel…_ _Elle était comme la lune… élégante, mystérieuse, raffinée… une déesse…"_

* * *

 _Piazza del Campo, Siena, 16 août 2015._

Les roulements de tambour résonnaient dans les ruelles de Sienne et se mêlaient aux clameurs de la foule en cette chaude journée d'été. Inlassablement, des flots de touristes en tenues légères convergeaient vers la _Piazza del Campo_ , mélangés aux citadins qui portaient fièrement les couleurs de leurs _contrada_ , leurs quartiers.

Partout, des drapeaux multicolores immenses flottaient aux façades des palazzos et des maisons. Les dix sept quartiers de Sienne étaient représentés par leurs équipes qui défilaient accompagnées de leurs fanfares respectives. La musique, les chants et les rires résonnaient dans un brouhaha enfiévré et joyeux, typiquement latin. La cité était en effervescence pour accueillir l'un des événements traditionnels le plus important de l'année : la seconde course du _Palio_.

La foule vibrait d'impatience sur le _Campo_ en forme de coquille Saint-Jacques, devant la façade rouge du _Palazzo Pubblico_ de Sienne et de la _Torre del Mangia,_ qui avait donné son nom à la couleur si typique de la terre de cette région. A la fenêtre du vaste appartement que Reddington avait loué dans le _Palazzo Sansedoni_ , Liz et Red attendaient le début de la course, à l'abri d'un store qui les protégeait du soleil brûlant et des regards indiscrets.

En bas, le public se pressait en regardant les processions religieuses des différents quartiers de la ville qui s'enchaînaient. Les participants portaient les costumes traditionnels du douzième siècle, avec tuniques, surcots et chapeaux, aux couleurs criardes de leurs quartiers. Au loin, les cloches des basiliques de la ville s'agitaient, ajoutant leurs notes au concert cacophonique ambiant.

Pour l'instant, la piste sablonneuse sur laquelle les chevaux courraient plus tard était encore investie par les nombreux cortèges et par ceux qui défilaient en agitant les drapeaux.

Elizabeth contempla avec un sourire cette assemblée bon-enfant où l'on s'apostrophait bruyamment et où on se défiait avec des paroles et des gestes. C'était tellement européen, une parenthèse hors du temps. Elle porta un verre d'eau fraîche à ses lèvres et but lentement, avant de se tourner vers son compagnon plus en retrait. Reddington lui retourna un sourire et s'approcha en glissant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Elle s'appuya contre lui, posa sa tête contre son épaule en respirant son eau de toilette et soupira de contentement.

Trois mois de cavale, trois mois au cours desquels leur relation avait bien évolué…

Les circonstances initiales qui les avaient réunis malgré eux avaient mis en évidence la souffrance de deux âmes déchirées en quête d'un peu de réconfort. Leurs deux solitudes étaient entrées en collision et chacun s'était appuyé sur l'autre pour se reconstruire lentement, mais sûrement.

Forcés de cohabiter ensemble, ils avaient vécu des premières heures difficiles. Dans un brouillard nébuleux, Elizabeth s'était entièrement reposée sur Reddington pour qu'il la fasse disparaître. Epuisée nerveusement mais rassurée par la présence de son éternel protecteur, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à dormir. C'était un sommeil troublé dont elle se réveillait souvent, perdue, paniquée. Elle cherchait alors Red des yeux, puis apaisée quand elle l'apercevait, tachait de se rendormir. Il prit pour habitude de lui serrer la main et de lui murmurer des mots rassurants quand il la sentait sur le point de reprendre conscience.

Dans les moments de veille, ils parlaient peu, si ce n'est des plans et des directions qu'ils prenaient, préférant brouiller les pistes afin que la Cabale ne les retrouve pas. En fait, elle s'aperçut bien vite que Reddington était naturellement taciturne. Elle le vit alors sous un autre jour, attentif au moindre détail, circonspect, exigeant, méfiant, tendu comme une corde à piano. L'aura de danger autour de lui était omniprésente. L'homme charmant avait laissé la place au criminel implacable au regard froid. Il veillait sur elle à chaque instant, peu soucieux semblait-il de sa propre sécurité. Instinctivement, elle se prit elle aussi à surveiller les lieux qu'ils fréquentaient brièvement, à observer les personnes autour d'eux… Ils se protégeaient mutuellement, et même s'il désapprouvait clairement le comportement d'Elizabeth, il n'en dit rien. Chacun fit des efforts pour s'adapter à l'autre sans se plaindre, en se ménageant un espace d'intimité et en respectant l'envie d'isolement de l'autre quand ce dernier l'exprimait.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de jours d'errance et de fausses pistes, ils posèrent enfin leurs maigres bagages dans une vieille bâtisse entièrement refaite, dans un coin sauvage de Croatie coincée entre mer et montagne, gardée par un couple âgé, fidèle au criminel.

Là, Elizabeth commença seulement à se confier enfin pour trouver de l'apaisement. Reddington était resté pour la soutenir dans ces moments difficiles où sa vie venait de basculer irrémédiablement. Elle avait tout perdu : famille, amis, carrière, honneur. Il se devait d'être là pour elle, pour l'aider à surmonter ce que lui-même avait vécu vingt cinq ans auparavant, lors d'événements similaires dont il avait été victime. Mais il se livra peu, préférant s'enfermer dans un mutisme forcé, lorsque les questions de la jeune femme devenaient trop inquisitrices, surtout celles concernant Katarina Rostova, sa mère.

Il était étrange de voir combien le parcours de leurs vies respectives était parallèle, comment ils avaient tous deux été piégés par la Cabale, meurtris dans leurs chairs et salis dans leurs honneurs… Ils parlèrent de ce qui les reliait l'un à l'autre, de la nuit de l'incendie, car dans les jours qui suivirent, elle se rappela d'autres détails, et sut enfin le rôle qu'il y avait joué.

Ils reprirent la route et bougèrent encore, en se perdant au cœur de grandes cités européennes, avant de se poser sur la côte danoise, dans une petite maison de pêcheurs. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux cette fois et Red passait une bonne partie de ses journées au téléphone, reprenant en main ses affaires. Il s'interrompait seulement pour leur promenade quotidienne et la préparation des repas. Tous les deux jours, ils trouvaient un panier avec des victuailles fraîches devant la porte, laissé là par une ancienne complice du criminel. Elizabeth tourna vite en rond et s'ennuya. Red, lassé, finit par lui dire de se trouver une occupation. Elle opta pour des cours de cuisine afin de passer du temps avec lui et demanda des fusains et des cartons à dessin. Quand elle lui montra les portraits volés qu'elle avait fait de lui, il fut saisi et touché, car elle avait réussi à capturer l'homme qu'il était réellement, et non le bandit charmant entouré de sa légende.

Certains soirs, Elizabeth était souvent silencieuse et songeuse, perdue dans ce qui aurait dû être pour elle un souvenir traumatisant et dont elle se sentait curieusement détachée. Elle avait beau chercher une once de culpabilité en elle, c'était en spectatrice qu'elle voyait le meurtre de son père. Elle était une parricide, même si à quatre ans, elle ne pouvait être tenue pour responsable de ses actes. Finalement, elle s'en ouvrit à lui en lui demandant si c'était normal de voir ainsi les choses. Il ne sut quoi lui répondre et tenta de la rassurer, s'attendant à l'arrivée d'une prise de conscience douloureuse et dévastatrice… qui ne vint jamais.

Reddington la laissa parler, trouvant dans ses mots à elle une résonnance au fond de lui. La douleur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à extraire, se manifesta chez lui de façon sournoise. Sa résilience, si patiemment construite au fil des années, finit par se désagréger et tout ce qu'il avait vécu vingt cinq ans auparavant, lui revint avec une familiarité décuplée. La culpabilité d'avoir failli déjà si présente en lui, se mit à le ronger encore plus et il accumula les griefs contre lui-même. Il se mit à boire plus que de coutume et se distancia d'elle spontanément en un mécanisme de défense inconscient. N'y tenant plus, il décida qu'il était temps qu'il redevienne le Concierge du Crime et qu'il parte. Mais en était-il seulement capable ? A l'idée de réendosser ce costume honnis, le dégoût de lui-même le submergea. Malgré la nécessité de se battre contre la Cabale, cela lui semblait une tâche insurmontable et tellement dérisoire…

Quand Elizabeth le vit s'éloigner d'elle, elle crut qu'il la rejetait, en la tenant pour responsable de tous les malheurs qui s'étaient abattus sur lui depuis qu'il avait sauvé la petite fille qu'elle était et lié son destin au sien. Elle eut le pressentiment qu'il s'apprêtait à la laisser derrière lui et cela la terrorisa.

Elle appréhenda les ravages qu'elle faisait sur lui quand elle le trouva un soir au bord de la falaise où ils avaient pris l'habitude de marcher, contemplant fixement les rochers et la mer trente mètres en contrebas. La peur viscérale de le perdre qui la saisit en cet instant lui permit d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle le prit dans ses bras en pleurant et en avouant avec passion à quel point elle tenait à lui, il sembla sortir de sa fascination morbide et s'accrocha sans trop y croire à l'espoir… l'espoir que peut-être, une vie nouvelle avec elle comme point d'orgue pouvait se dessiner.

Cette nuit là, les deux âmes perdues se fondirent l'une dans l'autre. Leurs étreintes passionnées les laissèrent exsangues, épuisés, mais libérés du poids des non-dits et de l'ignorance.

Il leur fallut encore quelques semaines avant qu'ils trouvent leurs places et qu'ils commencent à se reconstruire. En paix avec elle-même comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps, Elizabeth éprouva enfin le sentiment de vivre. Red entrevit la lumière dans ses ténèbres et s'efforça de graviter autour d'elle.

Les chants des partisans avec leurs foulards autour du cou la sortirent de ses réflexions et Elizabeth observa les _Carabinieri_ à chevaux qui défilaient, annonçant l'arrivée des jockeys et de leurs montures. La tension monta d'un cran lorsque les policiers demandèrent au public de quitter la piste.

Reddington serra Elizabeth encore plus étroitement dans ses bras. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était effrayant, même à ses propres yeux. Elle était le symbole de son humanité, de sa vulnérabilité, mais il l'acceptait avec bénédiction puisqu'elle avait le goût du bonheur retrouvé. Jamais plus il ne pourrait la laisser partir, et ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin l'apprendraient à leurs dépens. Elle tourna la tête et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avec affection, comme si elle comprenait tous les sacrifices qu'il était prêt à faire pour elle chaque jour et l'en remerciait.

Tout au long de sa vie, il avait eu des bleus à l'âme, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il serait ressorti aussi brisé de cette expérience avec elle. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle aurait pu être aussi forte et autant attentionnée envers lui, pour accepter de le ramener lentement à la vie, pour être la lumière qui le guidait vers les vivants. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il ne _la_ méritait pas.

La foule hurla lorsque les premiers chevaux apparurent. C'était de magnifiques étalons taillés pour la course, fin et musculeux. Leurs robes brillaient sous le soleil et leurs oreilles pointues s'agitaient en tous sens. Ils piaffaient d'impatience constamment, secouaient la tête, incapable de rester en place plus de quelques secondes. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air et les animaux le sentaient. Les jockeys les laissaient faire, nerveux eux-aussi.

Red glissa doucement à l'oreille de Liz :

« Regarde-les. Ne sont-ils pas splendides ? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux chevaux. »

« Je possède des parts dans une écurie qatarie. Les émirs sont des connaisseurs. Ils achètent toujours les plus beaux étalons. Et tu verrais leurs juments... Ils les traitent comme des princesses… » Il eut un rire grave qui lui donna le frisson. « … Mieux que leurs propres femmes parfois… »

« Tu me montreras ? »

« Un jour, oui… »

Elizabeth savait qu'il ne faisait pas de vaines promesses. Il voulait lui montrer le monde, dans toutes ses splendeurs et dans toutes ses misères. Quand ils feraient tomber la Cabale… Elle écarta cette pensée trop déprimante en ce jour de liesse.

« Comment la course se déroule-t-elle ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Elle dure à peine deux minutes. Les chevaux vont effectuer trois tours, lancés au grand galop. Tous les coups sont permis. Le danger est partout. C'est spectaculaire quand il y a des chutes. Les virages sont techniques, c'est souvent là que la course se gagne. »

« Tu as parié sur un vainqueur ? »

« Comme tout le monde. C'est également ce qui rend la course excitante… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un petit regard amusé. Les doigts de Red vivaient leurs vies depuis quelques instants et faisaient de petits cercles sur sa peau au niveau de la taille. Il s'en rendit compte et eut ce sourire narquois qui le rendait si irrésistible.

« … Mais pas aussi excitante que toi… »

Ils découvraient chaque jour un peu plus l'étendue de la férocité de leurs désirs. Jamais Elizabeth Keen n'aurait cru un jour pouvoir appartenir à Raymond Reddington d'une façon aussi animale et primitive. Ce qu'il exsudait était à la fois sensuel et violent, l'espace de liberté qu'elle ressentait quand elle était dans ses bras était infini. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et leur passion à assouvir. Sauf qu'ils ne se rassasiaient pas l'un de l'autre.

Tous deux portaient les traces de leur possessivité. Des suçons, des griffures… chacun marquait son territoire. La peur de l'avenir les poussait continuellement à se jeter dans les bras de l'autre pour se rassurer. C'était une spirale ascendante de désirs et de sexe qui durerait tant que durerait… leur irrésistible attirance.

Tout n'avait pas été encore dit entre eux. Sous la surface, les pudeurs et les craintes secrètes de chacun les empêchaient d'exprimer oralement leurs sentiments. Aucun des deux ne parlait d'amour. En parler les aurait engagés pour un avenir qui s'annonçait plus qu'incertain. Ils ne voulaient que profiter de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier.

Et pourtant, d'amour, il était bien question dans leurs gestes et leurs attitudes, dans les petites attentions qu'ils avaient désormais l'un pour l'autre, à chaque instant où leurs regards se croisaient, dans leurs échanges où ils flirtaient invariablement, cherchant à s'apprivoiser et à rendre l'autre réceptif. Leurs corps envoyaient des signaux que leurs cerveaux enregistraient, conservaient précieusement, et chérissaient comme des trésors, le tout en un temps record, comme pour rattraper les instants perdus. Comme un immense puzzle, les pièces s'imbriquaient et trouvaient enfin leurs places. Naturellement.

Les mains de Red glissèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme et continuèrent leurs caresses. Sur la place, des officiels tendirent deux cordes en travers de la piste, alors que le présentateur annonçait avec pompe les noms de chacun des protagonistes, salués par les hourras de la foule.

Red posa un baiser sur la clavicule de Liz et remonta le long de la courbe de son épaule et de sa nuque en prenant son temps. Le frisson de plaisir de la jeune femme ne lui échappa pas alors qu'elle inclinait légèrement la tête pour s'offrir aux embrassades de son amant.

Tout en continuant à observer la ligne de départ, Red glissa la main sous la robe de sa compagne et lui caressa la cuisse en continuant distraitement ses petits cercles.

Le départ se faisait attendre. Les chevaux énervés par l'enjeu n'avaient qu'une envie : s'élancer et partir à bride abattue. Ils piaffaient d'impatience. A plusieurs reprises, un cavalier sortait du rang et revenait replacer sa monture. Un autre faisait faire un tour à la sienne, et le manège recommençait…

Red poursuivit son exploration et laissa glisser ses doigts sur la peau douce de Liz. Il la vit se tendre sous l'effet de la chair de poule et changer de position pour lui faciliter l'accès. Lentement, il releva la robe sur ses hanches, exposant les courbes lascives qu'il admira. La petite bande du string rouge disparaissait entre les deux fesses. Il l'écarta et glissa ses doigts dans l'entre-jambe moite de la jeune femme. Les mains de Liz se crispèrent contre le rebord de la fenêtre tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre en étouffant un gémissement de plaisir.

Liz se recula et se cala contre l'érection de Red qu'elle sentait au travers de son pantalon. Elle produisit des cercles avec son bassin jusqu'à ce qu'il l'immobilise, le souffle plus court.

« Lizzie, sois patiente… »

Cette voix rauque et sensuelle parvenait à elle seule à la rendre folle de désir… Red savait l'effet que produisait le velours de son timbre sur les femmes, et sur Liz, en particulier.

Elle savait qu'il parlait pour lui aussi en cet instant et qu'il était tout autant excité qu'elle. Elle se mit à trembler quand il glissa deux doigts en elle et continua d'agacer son clitoris, gonflé de désir. Son bas-ventre s'enflamma et elle déglutit, puis souffla :

« Ray... »

Il y avait tant de promesses dans cette simple façon de prononcer son nom, tant d'envie. Il eut un petit rire, l'embrassa tendrement dans la nuque et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ta petite chatte ne demande qu'à miauler, Lizzie... »

« Tu vas nous faire… manquer la course… »

« Non, je t'assure que tu ne vas pas en perdre une miette… Regarde les étalons, comme ils sont impatients d'en découdre… »

Elle bascula la tête en arrière en gémissant sous l'action de ses doigts experts et la posa sur son épaule, prise de tremblements. Comme elle le désirait... Il en profita pour lui voler un baiser sur les lèvres qu'ils approfondirent immédiatement. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais connu une telle faim insatiable de chair et de sexe. Même à son âge, Red se comportait comme un adolescent en proie à ses hormones… Cela en était tellement effrayant, obsédant, qu'il devait parfois s'isoler pour se contrôler.

Elle leva une jambe et posa le pied sur le rebord d'un pot de fleurs à côté d'elle. Elle eut un sourire en entendant le bruit de la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et eut un frisson d'anticipation. Tout en continuant à lui caresser le clitoris, il la pénétra lentement en fermant les yeux, soulevant sa jambe pour mieux s'enfoncer dans son fourreau si étroit et si brûlant. Il entendit le gémissement de plaisir qu'elle laissa échapper à cet instant quand il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et que ses lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule. Il aspira la chair avec possessivité et émit un vibrato si grave qu'elle se mit à gémir langoureusement. Demain, elle aurait un nouveau suçon.

Il s'immobilisa, le cœur battant, et laissa ses mains remonter pour se promener sur son pubis, puis sur son ventre. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et ses doigts glissèrent vers les petits seins tendus dont il enveloppa les tétons pointus avec ses pouces et ses index. Elle était sienne, uniquement sienne… comme il lui appartenait, corps et âme.

« Red… Oh, Red… »

« Je sais… »

Le soupir tremblant de désir d'Elizabeth fit écho à son propre gémissement. Ces instants étaient délicieusement érotiques et il la força à ne pas bouger les hanches pour les prolonger.

Pour se distraire, il s'intéressa aux chevaux sur la ligne. Le commentateur italien engageait toujours les jockeys à calmer leurs montures, et de la foule montaient à présent des invectives pour que le starter donne le départ. L'ambiance montait, électrique. Les équidés s'agitaient de plus belle… Les gens remuaient, ne voulant rien manquer du spectacle… les cavaliers tournaient la tête dans toutes les directions.

Il commença lentement son va-et-vient en elle, en donnant la petite bascule de bassin suffisante pour frotter là où il fallait. Lizzie ferma les yeux en gémissant et se cambra encore davantage pour l'accueillir plus profondément. L'anticipation de ce qui allait advenir quand ils exploseraient tous les deux, était déjà une promesse de plaisir à elle toute seule.

Sur la place, les jockeys regardaient le starter placé derrière eux et attendait le signal de départ. La fièvre montait…

 _Occhio cavalieri !…_

Red continua sur un rythme lent qu'il contrôlait volontairement, savourant chaque friction comme une douce torture des sens. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Liz et murmura doucement son prénom. La jeune femme frissonna sous l'effet de cette voix grave et sensuelle et se laissa envahir par la chaleur familière qui montait de ses entrailles… Cette fusion entre eux était magique. Leurs souffles devinrent plus courts et leurs gémissements plus perceptibles et rauques.

 _Pronti… Via !_

La clameur explosa soudain violemment alors que les chevaux s'élançaient en se bousculant, passaient sous leur fenêtre, puis basculaient vers le Palazzo Publico avec son virage à angle droit, difficile et dangereux… Les cavaliers ralentirent leurs montures…

Lizzie agrippa plus fermement le rebord alors que les coups de reins de Red étaient devenus plus impérieux… Elle gémit bruyamment, l'encourageant ainsi à continuer…

Il y eut soudain des cris. Deux jockeys venaient de tomber tandis que leurs chevaux continuaient seuls en suivant le leader de la course qui était reparti à bride abattue vers le virage suivant. Si un cheval sans cavalier franchissait la ligne d'arrivée, il était déclaré vainqueur malgré tout…

Liz se sentit franchir le point de non-retour quand Red reprit un rythme plus lent à nouveau. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait en elle lui arrachait un cri de plaisir. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent avec une nouvelle passion. Elle avait connu des hommes avant Red mais aucun ne pouvait se vanter de la faire monter aux rideaux comme il le faisait…

Les chevaux s'engagèrent dans le second tour, toujours sous les encouragements délirants de la foule. Rien n'était encore joué. Les deux jockeys aux casaques multicolores se disputaient âprement la première place…

Reddington ralentit encore le rythme. Il la tenait fermement par les hanches, en accentuant avec son bassin la pression et l'angle de pénétration.

« Red… Red… tu vas… finir… par me… rendre… folle… »

« Ne te retiens pas… Laisse-toi aller… »

« Seulement… avec… toi… »

En la sentant si proche, il reprit ses coups de reins plus violemment en grognant et Liz ne chercha plus à retenir ses cris. Elle surfait sur une intense vague de plaisir qui montait, montait et allait bientôt la submerger…

Elle ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien en dehors de leurs cris, de leurs souffles courts et rauques, et de cette unique sensation de leurs deux êtres qui se rejoignaient encore et encore… Tout son corps ultra réceptif se tendit soudain, alors qu'elle atteignait enfin l'orgasme et explosait violemment. Perdue dans la volupté, elle resta suspendue, et cela dura, et dura encore...

Red pompait encore en elle quand il la sentit convulsée autour de lui. La voir ainsi s'abandonner, défaite, jouissant sous ses assauts répétés, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il parte à son tour. Il se répandit en elle en poussant un râle et en donnant quelques coups de reins, puis il s'immobilisa enfin contre elle, pris de tremblements, à bout de souffle, vidé…

Ils restèrent ainsi, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme deux naufragés, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprendre lentement contact avec la réalité.

Ce fut la foule en liesse que Liz entendit d'abord. Puis quand elle regarda en contrebas sur la place, elle aperçut l'étalon victorieux encore au trot, énervé, faisant des écarts, entouré de ses supporters qui applaudissaient, et le jockey que le public félicitait chaleureusement. Les drapeaux et les couleurs du quartier s'agitaient en tous sens tandis que la musique battait son plein. C'était de la folie.

« On dirait qu'on a manqué la fin de la course… » Constata Liz, pragmatique.

« Manqué ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue… » Affirma Red d'un ton très satisfait. « … Ce _palio_ est décidément le meilleur auquel j'ai eu le bonheur d'assister. Il restera dans les mémoires, comme l'une des prestations les plus grandioses fournies par _le Concierge du Crime_. »

« Red... »

Il l'imagina en train de rouler des yeux et éclata de rire, tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle cala sa tête contre son menton et l'embrassa dans le cou, satisfaite de trouver sa place.

« Avoues que tu as pris un pied monumental… » Continua Red d'un ton badin.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en souriant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour mon pied. En revanche, est-ce que tes chevilles vont bien ? Elles ne gonflent pas trop ? »

« Non. Il y a des réalités qu'il faut regarder en face. Je suis ce que les femmes appellent… _un bon coup_ … »

« Oh, seigneur… »

« Mais il faut rendre à César ce qui lui appartient : je ne serai pas aussi bon sans une partenaire exceptionnelle… »

Le tout dit avec la même expression que lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de ne plus conduire quand il avait dansé avec elle à l'ambassade de Syrie, sauf que cette fois, il déposa en plus un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

« … Dont la beauté enflamme les sens… » Re-petit baiser. « … Dont l'esprit rivalise d'intelligence et d'ingéniosité… » Re-petit baiser. « … Dont le caractère de feu attise la passion… » Re-petit baiser. « … Et apaise les tourments les plus cruels et les plus douloureux… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Ça m'a tout l'air d'être la déclaration d'un homme qui en pince pour sa petite amie… »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda t-il en haussant les sourcils et en feignant l'innocence.

Elle confirma de la tête avec un sourire adorable. Il reprit :

« Quand j'ai connu ma première vraie déception amoureuse à quinze ans, mon père m'a dit : _Un jour, mon fils, une fille te regardera et te sourira. Ce sourire capturera ton cœur et fera naître en toi quelque chose que tu ne souhaiteras pas arrêter. Jamais._ _Tu prononceras des mots dénués de sens, et pourtant, ils voudront tout dire. Ses yeux te rappelleront la couleur du ciel par une belle journée d'été._ _Tu n'auras jamais réellement fait attention au ciel jusqu'à cet instant, à quel point il est beau quand elle pose son regard calme sur toi. Son étreinte te fera te sentir comme à la maison,_ _comme quand tu étais un petit garçon. C'est ça, la sécurité, le réconfort d'un amour inconditionnel…. Elle te rappellera le genre de filles que tu décris à tes meilleurs amis, ces filles que tu ne pourras jamais avoir. Et elle sera parfaitement heureuse de t'entendre dire qu'elle t'appartient et que tu lui appartiens. Tu aimeras poser ta tête sur sa poitrine pendant ces quelques minutes où son cœur bat follement, à l'unisson du tien…Cette fille te fera sentir que tu en vaux la peine, plus que ce que tu imaginais. Et tu t'assureras de lui faire croire la même chose. S'il y a une chose dont tu seras sûr, c'est qu'elle le mérite… Tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de penser à ton avenir avec elle. Chaque moment que tu passeras en sa compagnie, sera une bénédiction, et tu la voudras à tes côtés pour le restant de tes jours. Si tu changes d'avis et que tu as besoin d'être rassuré, elle sera toujours là pour toi. Parce que c'est LA fille de ta vie. L'amour de ta vie. »_

Il s'interrompit gravement et déglutit. Liz le regardait fixement, les yeux brillant de larmes qu'elle ne chercha pas à retenir. Elle les laissa couler sur ses joues, et se mit à sourire, envahie par un bonheur indescriptible.

« Ton père était un homme sage… » Dit-elle simplement d'une voix bouleversée.

« Il savait de quoi il parlait. Ma mère est partie trop vite et a laissé un tel vide dans son cœur, qu'il ne s'en est jamais remis. »

Elle le dévisagea, encore remuée, pour finalement, le serrer très fort contre elle.

« C'est aussi ce que je ressens pour toi... » Elle releva la tête et lui prit le visage à deux mains. « … Je t'aime, Raymond Reddington. Tu me rends heureuse. N'en doute jamais. »

« Jamais. » Répéta t-il solennellement, en hochant la tête.

C'était dit. La boucle était bouclée. Elle l'embrassa et se blottit contre lui. Si elle en avait douté, elle ne se posait plus de questions désormais. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Un jour, quand tu seras vieille, entourée de tes enfants et de tes petits enfants, tu te rappelleras ce moment et tu leur raconteras la folie du _palio_ en y mettant beaucoup de passion et de fantaisie. Secrètement, tu chériras cet instant de communion unique. »

« J'ai bien l'intention de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas unique ! »

« Alors nous nous en créerons d'autres. »

« Et je penserai à toi. Je leur parlerai de l'homme merveilleux que tu es. »

« Non, Lizzie. Tu ne leur diras rien de tel. »

« Tiens donc, et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis le monstre sanguinaire, sans foi, ni loi, que tu auras vaincu… Le criminel que tu auras réussi à mettre à genoux devant l'autel sacrificiel de la Justice. »

Elle se recula avec un choc et le regarda dans les yeux, soudain sérieuse.

« Ne parle pas comme ça. Jamais je ne te renierai, ni ne te trahirai. »

Il la regarda avec son sourire patient, leva la main et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Il le faudra bien si tu veux laver ton nom, Lizzie, alors ne dis pas, _fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau_ … »

« Non, je t'interdis. Tu n'a pas le droit de t'exprimer comme ça… »

Il posa doucement un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

« Ça n'en demeure pas moins vrai. Mais ce jour est encore loin, crois-moi. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à partager ensemble, beaucoup d'amour à donner, et surtout beaucoup de travail devant nous pour abattre la Cabale et construire un monde dans lequel elle ne fera pas sa loi. Avec toi à mes côtés, tout me paraît possible. Tant que tu seras là, je combattrai. »

« Je serai là pour toi… pour nous. »

« Bien. »

A contrecœur, Lizzie hocha la tête. Sa nature belliqueuse se rebella. Si c'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses, elle ne les voyait pas de la même façon. Silencieusement, elle se jura de faire tout pour protéger son âme sœur et ne pas la perdre. Elle était prête à se battre pour lui et à lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir tort.

En contrebas, sur le Campo, la clameur de la foule explosa, et ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers la place. Le _drappellone_ , le drapeau symbole du _Palio_ , venait d'être hissé en haut d'un mât aux couleurs du quartier vainqueur. La fanfare entonna l'hymne de la _Contrada_ , repris par tous les _senesi._ C'était le signal du début de la fête qui durerait toute la nuit.

A une fenêtre, front contre front, deux âmes perdues venaient enfin de se trouver…

FIN


End file.
